


Promise Me

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Crying, Emotional, Gen, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: With the Earth put in heavy danger of Eurasia crashing into the planet and devastating all life, Zero volunteers to pilot the space shuttle to destroy the colony, despite X's protests.With no other choice, the two hunters share their goodbyes before Zero takes off.Takes place during the events of Mega Man X5.
Relationships: X & Zero
Kudos: 3





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313429) by [E_Tap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Tap/pseuds/E_Tap). 



> I've been listening to X5's opening theme recently, and I got inspired to write some more angst, and it turned into this fanfiction. This fic was also partially inspired by "I Promise" by E_Tap, which is linked above. I tried adding X and Zero's thoughts on the situation as well as emotion in this story. That being said, I hope you like this short fic.

X and Zero were allies for as long as they can remember. They have been through hell and back even when the first war began, which was also when Zero temporarily died. Though, even this was not enough to keep Zero at bay, as he was miraculously rebuilt, and continued to fight by X’s side. Deep down, X hoped that his best friend would never die again.

However, he never thought it would eventually come to this.

Earth was under threat from the Eurasia colony, and it would crash into the planet in a matter of hours.

————————

X and Zero had came back from retrieving the shuttle parts not too long ago. Douglas helped to reattach them to the soon-to-be activated ship and get it fully running. It wasn’t long until the shuttle was now completely functional.

While the shuttle did have an almost guaranteed chance at destroying Eurasia, it would also have a high probability of being taken down along with it, thus killing the pilot inside. But there was no other choice, as the Earth was in extreme danger of its surface being polluted heavily by the colony if no action was taken.

To X’s surprise, Zero volunteered to pilot the space shuttle, saying he should take responsibility in doing so as he was the only pilot left, despite the fact that he would sacrifice himself in the process.

But this wasn’t enough to ease X’s worry. He was concerned about and feared for his partner's safety.

The two hunters stood in the room where the shuttle was stationed to take off from. Zero didn’t waste any time walking up to the spacecraft to enter it. If he did, there would be no turning back.

“Zero, wait.” As he began to enter, however, the crimson hunter was interrupted when he heard a voice from behind him, and felt a hand on his shoulder. When Zero turned around, he saw X.

“Zero, I…” X started, his voice trailing off, before continuing, removing his hand from Zero’s shoulder. “Do you really want to do this? I mean, I know you can do this, but I’m just… I’m worried about you.“

“I know you are, X.” Zero replied, his voice calm, albeit faintly serious. “But I need to do this on my own. Only I can stop Eurasia.”

X didn’t seem to be reassured by Zero’s words by the slightest. “I understand that, Zero, but if you’re gone, what will I or the hunters do without you?” He asked, his voice becoming increasingly more tense.

Zero didn’t respond for a moment. He didn’t like seeing his friend so worried and upset, but he had to destroy Eurasia, even if it meant he would likely die doing so.

Yet, he found himself worrying little about the state of the world if he was gone. Not just because he didn't fear death, but also because he saw X being higher than him. Zero had thought of his friend being stronger than him, because he had great faith in X’s unlimited potential. As long as X was around, even without Zero, the world would still be safe.

Zero trusted his partner above all else.

"I just..." X started, swallowing, as if to hold back tears. "I don't want to lose you again, Zero, not after what-" He was promptly cut off when Zero put both his hands on his shoulders.

“X, listen to me. The world needs you more than it needs me." The crimson hunter spoke. "If I die doing this, I know you’ll still be able to keep the world safe. You’re much more important to this world than I am.”

X stared wide-eyed at his friend, dumbfounded.

“Zero, t-that’s not true! Y-you’re-“

“I know you don’t want me to do this alone, and I understand that.” Zero cut X off again, and he made his voice sound slightly more stern. “But you can handle the Mavericks on your own. I’m sure of it. Don’t doubt yourself, X.”

X continued to stare at his friend with surprise, until his shock faltered. "A-Alright, Zero... But please, promise me that you'll come back. I just... I can't lose you again... Not after what..." His voice was pained, but more full of sadness. He felt tears beginning to flood his eyes. As much as X tried to hold them back, he was ultimately unable to.

X soon broke down crying, and embraced Zero. Zero returned the hug, hoping to comfort him at least a little. Deep down, X wished this moment could last forever, but it couldn't. The fate of the world was in their hands, and they couldn't waste any more time.

Their hug lasted for several moments, before the two hunters released from their embrace. Zero wiped a few stray tears away from X's cheek, and he responded with a small sniffle. "Good luck, Zero... I hope to see you again soon." X said to his friend, his voice still shaking a little.

“I do, to, X, and same to you.” Zero replied, before turning around and entering the space shuttle. X looked into the window where Zero was visible as he was seating himself in. Zero noticed X from outside and turned his head slightly to look at him. He nodded in a trusting manner, with X following soon after, managing a faint smile, having faith that his friend would return safely.

Following the shuttle’s launch and Zero taking off into space, a few words ran through X’s mind.

_Promise me, Zero, that you’ll be alright… I trust you will be back soon._


End file.
